


Dancer

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jack is once again a little shit, more fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: More Pokemon move in and Dean gets grayer and loses more sleep.





	Dancer

“Baltoy baltoy” was all Dean heard before a clay toy spun past him.  
“Baltoy the Clay Doll Pokemon as soon as it spots others of its kind Baltoy congregates with them and then begins crying noisily in unison this Pokemon sleeps while cleverly balancing itself on its one foot” “It moves around by spinning on its single foot some Baltoy have been seen spinning around on their heads” “When they find others of their kind they cry out loudly and gather together large numbers of them can be found in old graveyards” Rotom told Dean.  
It’s never good when there are mechanical sounds coming from anywhere in the bunker.  
The sounds were coming from Dean’s cave there in the middle of the room stood a robot.  
“Magearna the Artificial Pokemon it's mechanized is merely a vessel its true self is its Soul Heart an artificial soul” Rotom informs Dean.  
Dean was really starting to wonder where all these Pokemon were coming from maybe there was a hole he could patch up.  
Dean was having the best day he got an easy and fun hunt, he heard all his favourite songs, only a couple Pokemon tried to kill him and now he was going to the kitchen to get some dinner.  
He slipped and fell face first in a gargantuan pit of mud when he looked up there was a funny looking donkey nibbling at his hair.  
“Mudbray the Donkey Pokemon it has a stubborn, individualistic disposition eating dirt, making mud and playing in the mire all form part of its daily routine” “It loves playing in the mud if it isn’t showered in mud on a daily basis it gets stressed out and stops listening to its trainer” Rotom says.  
“Sorry Dean but it's either a giant pit of mud or Muddy and his friends dump mud all over your car again which reminds me you should really roll up the windows your interior is going to get ruined” Jack told him throwing mud on Muddy who was dancing happily a little too happy and tramped on Dean’s hand.  
Dean was awoken one night by very loud music and Bacon.  
Bacon was baaing rather loudly for what reason Dean did not know.  
Dean opened the door and almost got buried in a sea of mud.  
Once Dean wadded through the mud and got to the living room the first thing he saw was a weird clown tossing its head into the air and the head exploding.  
“Blacephalon the Fireworks Pokemon it slithers towards then without warning it triggers the explosion of its own head it’s apparently one kind of ultra beast” “a UB that appeared from an ultra wormhole it causes explosions then takes advantage of opponents surprise to rob them of their vitality,” Rotom says over the pounding music.  
Every Pokemon was dancing along to the music Bacon was jumping and baaing along to the music,Blue and Deadly Weapon were screaming along to the music,Rocko was hopping everywhere, Baltoy was spinning on its head,Poipole was flying around everywhere even Sam was out dancing.  
Somehow a giant Disco Ball had been installed in the ceiling.  
Jack was dancing with an honest to god Leprechaun Dean couldn’t believe his eyes.  
He’d never seen one before and thought they were just a myth.  
Although never in his life did Dean think that he and Sam would have adopted Lucifer’s kid or that Pokemon and dangerous animals would take over the bunker.  
Honestly, Dean was probably getting grayer by the day minute second but he couldn’t do anything about it.  
Even though the album is only 48 minutes long it played on loop for the whole night and into the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Baltoy-Sapphire, Heart Gold, Soul Silver, X, Y, Alpha Sapphire, Ultra Moon  
> Magneara-Moon  
> Mudbray-Moon, Ultra Sun  
> Blacephalon-Ultra Moon, Ultra Sun  
> I think Bacon is one of my favourite characters I've created.  
> Goats are cute but very loud.  
> I have a Disco Ball hanging from my ceiling albeit a small one, not a giant one.  
> The album that everyone is dancing to is Hot Space-Queen.  
> Title is From Dancer-Queen.  
> There are 4 more fics to be written based on albums.  
> I ran out of ideas for this one.  
> Hot Space is my favourite album no matter what anyone says.  
> Written for SpnColdestHits.


End file.
